


The price she paid...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Series: The world without her [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: After her rescue of Luz, Amity knew she had this coming. She just hoped that she could make it through without getting lasting damage done to her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The world without her [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The price she paid...

Amity gathered her things from her locker, as Luz walked over placing her hand around the young witches arm. "Amity, we can find a way out of this. You dont need to..." Amity turned, trying to mantain her composure. "Luz, I need to follow through on this. I got myself into this and I'm not going back on my word." Luz looked at Amity, "Do you want me to join you? We can get through this together." Amity broke away from Luz's grip, "I don't want to put you through that, just...let me do this alone." Amity hurried away and exited the school, a look of concern crossed Luz's face, she hoped Amity could handle it.

Amity layed on the couch, her eyes starting glaze over. Her head was pounding, the torment had been going on for an hour and a half. She gritted her teeth, "You can do this." She kept repeating in her head, all she had to do was push through. Luz peeked out from the kitchen, as Eda walked by, "How is she doing?" Eda questioned, Luz turned, "Better than I thought she would, but I still feel sorry for putting her through this." Eda nodded, "I know kid, but sometimes actions have consequences..." Eda thought about that for a moment, "But this does seem inhumane..."

"AND THIS ONE TIME, I MADE FRIENDS WITH A FLY! OH, THAT WAS A CRAZY NIGHT!" Hooty screeched, Amity grabbed the pillow closet to her and buried her face into it letting out a muffled yell. Hooty seemed to get more excited by the action, "OH BOY! ARE WE HAVING A SCREAMING CONTEST, I'M REALLY GOOD AT SCREAMING!" Amity pulled the pillow from her face, "Why did I promise him a week of this?" she thought putting her hands to her ears trying to muffle the sounds of Hooty's high pitched wailing.


End file.
